Faded Mask
by Miyxki
Summary: Levi Ackerman is a man of mystery. No body knows about this man's past, or what fucked him up enough to end up how he is. Many assumed it is down to loosing his squad and friends during an expedition, but no, it goes much deeper than that.
1. Chapter 1

Sun shone through the blinds and illuminated the small room. Birds began to awake and sing their sweet melody; all was calm. In the centre of the room, there was a large bed containing a petite, yet beautiful young girl. She opened her ruby coloured eyes and was momentarily blinded by the bright light. She yawned, sitting up and stretching. She was exhausted after a long journey, but, thankfully she was able to get a good nights sleep in the adorable little hostel.

She got out of bed, examining her face in the small mirror, she began to comb through her hair. Her hair reached to her mid thighs, so she had to tie it up in a high ponytail. She smiled to herself, content that her life was finally normal and she could find him.

The girl had travelled from the Quinta District in Wall Maria, all the way to Wall Rose just to find him. The love of her life.

Levi Ackerman.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl in question, Shion Sakamoto left the little hostel that she had spent the night in and began to start her second journey to find Levi. She had overheard that Levi was now a Squad Leader for the Survey Corps and was very impressed that his life had changed so much. She was happy for him, sincerely happy for him. She knew that he would live up to their promise of killing that man and living together in happiness. She knew it. He had to.

Shion came across three people, a boy with shoulder length blonde hair and piercing ocean eyes, a girl with around about the same length hair but black and beautiful black eyes, and finally another male with short brown hair and emerald orbs. They seems friendly by the way they communicated together in harmony, so Shion decided that they would be good to approach.

Cautiously, she approached them "U-Um, excuse me," After gaining their attention, they turned around and smiled,the brown haired boy, who appeared to be the leader of the group spoke first. "Are you lost? Civilians should not be in this area unless they have official business." He stated, holding his hand out and shaking hers. Shion smiled slightly "Actually, I was wondering where I might be able to find Levi Ackerman." The boy thought for a moment, but the female beat him to it, pointing to a large building with hay bales outside of it "He's in the stables." She said, her voice sounded cold, but had a friendly yet serious tone to it.

Shion thanked them and made her way over to the stables. She peered in and spotted a man in the corner grooming and feeding a white stallion horse. She slowly made her way over, watching the two of them interact with a smile. She hid behind a wall and watched the two of them, the man was stroking the horses head and slowly combing through its hair, allowing it to eat from the palm of his hand. Shion let out a small chuckle at the sight.

"State your business," The man said, having heard her laugh. Shion gasped at the new formed atmosphere and came out from her hiding place "This is no place for civilians to be, what is your purpose of being here?" Shion looked to the floor, fidgeting with her fingers "A-Actually, I'm here to talk to you, Levi." Levi blinked a few times, gesturing her over to sit near him. She complied and sat on a stool near Levi, she took a deep breath, what the hell was she meant to say? 'Hi I know you from 11 years ago and I'm here to live with you!'? No.

She looked into his eyes _'Those stupid, beautiful eyes...'_ She thought "Levi, do you know who I am?" I do not." He said bluntly, sending daggers into her heart. Her whole domineer fell at his reply and she lost all of her confidence. "I-It's me, Shion..." She examined his face, and by the looks of it he still did not remember who she was. "Don't you remember? 11 years ago?" Levi began to think back to his life 11 years ago. He had lived underground his whole life and remembered everything, but this girl... who the hell was she?

A sudden sharp pain struck his head as images of what seemed to be a research center and the sound of children screaming flooded his mind, he clenched his head and let out a pained wail, causing Shion to hold onto him and support him. However, the minute she touched him, he threw her off of him. "Do not touch me with your filthy hands." Shion was taken aback by his sudden reaction and tears began to well up in her ruby orbs.

"L-Levi?" "Enough. I don't know who you are, nor do I care. Now, get the hell out of here." She had no more fight in her. her whole life was crumbling apart again and all she could do was leave him be. She walked out of the stables and began to return back to the hostel. As she came back, she collapsed onto the bed in a flood of tears.


End file.
